True chaos of a morph
by sasquatch132465
Summary: Follow these 6 morphs on their quest to right the wrongs of a corrupted government. M for future lemons. Written by two people.


Reggie Havoc, a young abra morph, is aiming for change. He is tired of the life of torment he was born into, so he wants to have a sanctuary. Reggie knows that peace is a product of ignorance and war. Though, that is a person you will have to wait to meet, for now you will have to watch his earlier life. So begins the journey of poor Reggie.

"Punk!", my older classmate spat as he towered over me," What did I say about setting foot on my stomping grounds?!" The flunkee threw a punch at me, but I saw this happening and contorted my abdomen so that the attack didn't connect. Before the barrage continued, I blinked away to the nearest rooftop.

I reached under my eye to caress the swelling skin." I can't believe that guy got me before I was ready to teleport." My tan tail swung by my pale human hand. "I don't think I can deal with this town much longer." I dug my hands into the pockets of my rugged jeans and then my black jacket. "Damn I must have dropped my walk-man when a few hits landed; Well that's just peachy. Maybe some training might help."

I began walking towards the graveyard where I found a calming silence. I walked past the school building that was well known among students for illegal fighting for morphs, thinking about how some kids just go there to see pain. Farther and farther down the path the houses looked broken down, but everyone around knows it's just suburban warfare.

SAM

As I was walking through the lower markets a glint caught my eye. I nonchalantly moseyed over and got a closer look. It was a shiny gold bracelet! My lucky day. I eyed the old heirdier morph who watched me cautiously back. " Sam would like to purchase that bracelet please. May Sam Purchase that one?" I asked normally. " How much dough ya got?" the heirdier asked. " Sam doesn't have any dough, Sam isn't baking" I told the strange morph. " How much PokE ya got?" he asked me. " Sam finds poking things to be very rude." I replied. " No PokE no deal." he meanly said. "Sam thinks you should give Sam the bracelet." I nicely said. " If you don't got money then scram!" he shouted very rudely. He threw a tin can at me and I ran away. I just don't understand why the morphs around here are so rude. I trudged down the alley sad that I was refused my bracelet.

BRUCE

The crowds roared as I,the underdog Bruce, and the champion Farfecth'd morph traded blows. The room quickly fell silent as their beloved champion fell. I worked my way into the jeering crowds, and through to the attendant holding the fruit of my labor. I collected my dues and avoided the barrage of scratching of the seething audience. Once I had arrived to the locker room I had drowned out the angry crowds roars with the dense door. I whipped my head around after I had locked the door and I lost myself when my eyes fell upon the hypnotising gaze of a hooded figure.

"You seem to be making both of us quite the hefty profit underdog." The figure said while holding up a large brown paper sack. "In this sack is an object I know is very valuable to you, and you will need to continue making us money if you are to have it back." They retracted their arm and stated: "Meet me in the trainyard on the west side of town tonight if you want to know what the amount I need is."

The figure had dashed to the vent and scaled it with ease. After a minute or so of asking unanswered questions about what happened I collected my things and walked out the door and back into the hallway of the old school.

ESTELLE AND LUCAS

"I can't believe you said that to the teacher, Estelle." Lucas said still in shock. " I see no reason to beat around the bush, and ignore the obvious. Besides everyone was thinking it." I told him. " No, trust me they weren't." he scolded. Based on the way Gabriel in the back was staring he was thinking it. He was practically drooling all over the floor. He was too shy so I thought I'd help him out of the kindness of my heart. Apparently, the teacher didn't see that, and neither did the principle. Who knew shouting "show us your boobs!" at the top of your lungs could get you in so much trouble. The other kids thought it was funny but she just didn't get it. Stupid Espeons distract everyone. I'm just sorry for Gabriel.

" I had to do a lot of explaining for you; you owe me one," Lucas said as he scowled. " You're just embarrassed because you were staring too!" I yelled. " Wha- n-no I wasn't! Honest!" he stammered and blushed. I burst out laughing. " I was just teasing ya, no need to get all embarrassed!" I snickered a little more. " Not. Funny." He scowled again. I patted him on the back. " Thanks, I appreciate it."

Lucas is my Litleo-morph best friend. He can get pretty mad sometimes, but he always forgives me. I think it's my Skitty-morph charm. We've been friends for ages. When I was little I would get in trouble all the time and he would protect me from all the bullies. We go to school together and always hang out. I tease him all the time but it's only jokingly. Me and him are as tight as friends come. ( P.S. In case you're wondering we're like brother and sister and that means there is no intimacy because you don't do your relatives! ;) )

SAM

I walked down the street and I saw that it was getting dark. I hate the night because it gets cold and scary. I looked up and realized I was lost. I looked around and saw that I was in the part of town I was told to never go to. I looked up and saw that there were poochyena-morph coming out of the alleys. " My, my what a lovely specimen we have here." one of them said. "Thank goodness you're here! Sam needed directions to get out of here, Sam was told it was bad," I told them. "Oh, you need directions, eh? Just come here into my alley, it's a shortcut, he he." one said. " Sam thanks you!" I said as I followed him in. " Does poochyena not realize that this is a dead end? How will Sam get home from he-" Suddenly, I was struck hard in the head, and I fell over.

Everything went black and then I could feel moving. I had a bag on my head and it smelled and tasted terrible. I couldn't move so I layed down. A while later I was pulled out of the place and I was walked to somewhere. I fell a few times. I heard a scratchy voice say: " One fine Ditto-morph here looks to be quite young and easily taught a few thing I'll start the bidding at 500 PokE. Any takers?" he said. After much shouting of scary people, a nice Azurill-morph said, " 1000 PokE." Then I was shoved to her and she took the bag off my head. " Hi! I'm Sam. Do you know the shortcut?" I inquired. " I'm afraid I don't. " she said. " I need you to come with me, it's not a trap I promise." " Sam likes you. You are nice." " Thanks, I guess?" she replied. She guided me out of the alleys and we walked to the west train yard.

 _ **Reggie**_

I blinked across the rooftops and I noticed the sun was going down. "Geez, I feel like my life is being sucked away." I rubbed the back of my head and lied down on the abandoned belltower of the church I stopped on. "I have a feeling nothing is going to happen in my life and I will just be another miserable morph not content with the shit the world gives me." with that a pidove soared over my head and dropped a large wad of whitewash next to me. Startled by this I rolled off of the three foot slack supporting my lightweight body. "Whaa-" I fell to what seemed like an impending doom.

My body slammed against the concrete, but the concrete had cracked slightly. The faint unnoticeable light around me had dissipated. I exhaled a long heavy breath of relief. "Thanks protect the move that cost me nearly all of my fucking lunch money for an entire month. Well, I guess it was worth it." I mumbled and closed my eyes. "Good as place as any to sleep I guess been about twelve hours since I woke up" yawning I had stretched out my arms and threw my jacket over me."

( P.S. An abra sleeps in 18 hour intervals and teleports about every hour when sleeping or when it senses immediate danger to itself.)

~~~~~finish **Estelle and Lucas**

As we we're leaving class we were approached by this weird ninja girl. She said that we had potential because I was bold and he was tough and a good leader or something. I honestly wasn't paying attention. We ignored her and kept walking with her nagging us. What a weirdo am I right? Anyway after a while she said "listen I could really use you two and i'm not taking no for an answer. You two need to come with me!" then she flew towards us and I screamed. When Lucas threw a punch she dodged it with ease and put both of his hands behind his back. He struggled but he couldn't move. Then she said "listen, i was just going to give you this, here," then she handed me a bag of PokE. "I'm really hoping to see you two there." Then she dashed into an alley and ran away along the rooftops. " Wait!" I said, " do we learn to be ninjas!? She left! What a bitch." " Yeah, she really hurt my shoulder." he groaned as he massaged his shoulder. " Well we're definitely going," I said. " WHAT?! No way, that girl is way too dangerous, and she'll probably just kill us if we go there. It's out of the question," he angrily said. " If there is any way that I can become a ninja we're going, and you can't stop me," I stated. " Estelle if you go I can't guarantee that I can save you," he pleaded. "If I become a ninja you won't have to protect me!" I explained. " Promise me you won't go Estelle," he pleaded again. "Fine, I won't go" I said glumly. I was totally going.

~~~~~ **Sam**

I followed the nice azurill-morph as she led me through town. At first people were staring at me so became a rattata-morph to make them not stare. " Sam? Where did you go?" she looked around for me. "Sam is right here!" I said. She looked confused then she remembered. We walked on and she made sure to check to see that someone was following her. We took a weird turn and we head into what looked like a building area. "Alright we're here. Looks like we're first. Well we have some time to spare so we can get through introductions. My name is Steph and I believe your name is Sam correct?" She asked. "Sam's name is Sam." I smiled. She explained some stuff but I didn't listen because I was thinking about sweets. After a few minutes we began to hear footsteps and she was quiet. "They're here" she whispered

 **Bruce**

I sifted through the crowds to find the busted door of what was my house I yanked it open and slammed it back into place. When i got inside I remembered that I have an appointment later tonight that I have to keep. well if I can I might as well grab some sleep. "Bruce, Bruce are you in this meat sack" I opened my eyes to see the same hooded girl from before. "C'mon get up we're going to the train yard" I groaned.

 **Reggie**

I woke up behind some barrels and stretched out my limbs. I look up and around to see a large pile of shipping containers and a warehouse with a few people in it. Curious I blinked to the walkway above them.

They were listening to a talking Shedninja in a hoodie and then she stopped. "Well it seem our final addition finally arrived." I was shocked. Was she talking about me?

"Well that didn't last long at all did it?" I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear it. They had all looked up with a startled expression. I jumped over the railing and landed in the middle of the group.

"Was your nap relaxing Abra?" the Shedninja said with annoyance in her voice.

"Well it was undisturbed so I'm happy", I walked up to her "It's Reggie by the way." I frowned " If you were expecting me why didn't I get an invitation?"

"Later, for now everyone keep up" She dashed passed all of us and I decisively put my hand on the middle schoolers and blinked after her. The Cubone and ditto followed ran as fast as they could and kept up with the girl leading. We all stopped at a parking garage. There were only two people panting though, the Cubone and I. The other four walked forward still. "Catch your breath we will be waiting."

I sat down against the wall and the Cubone followed the suit. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. Then he tilted the package towards me "you smoke?"

"Do now" I pulled one out with my tail and lit it with his lighter and handed it back. "Thanks-"

"Bruce" he nodded.

"Nice to meet you" a sit for a minute or two. "should we head in?" I got up and held out a hand, which Bruce accepted we followed the path of the others through a service only door.


End file.
